Wall of Fire
by Artgool
Summary: There's been a fire at Ouran Highschool! How will the club members cope with the results? I am bad at summaries, just read. It'll be better. Trust me!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, this is my second fanfiction. So don't expect the best thing ever. xD**

**Anyway, don't steal this blah blah blah it's not fun. Okay? Okay. Again, you know the drill. **

**I will not just ignore this kind of thing. Thank you and read and review! c:**

* * *

_Everything was going fine. Amazing actually.._

_There was laughter, smiles and conversations being thrown all around._

_It was all before.. that fatal accident..._

"Hey! Kaoru, Hikaru, get over here!" Tamaki called out to the two twins chatting upon themselves at a small table. They had smiles across their faces and their eyes were filled with glee as they bopped their head in a nod to each other. They rose to their feet and almost danced over to the light haired young man.

"Hey boss!" Kaoru greeted him politely as he plopped himself down into a beautifully polished wooden chair that was one of many placed around the glass table.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked seating himself in the chair beside his brother.

"Nothing really." Tamaki paused turning to Hunny seeing as he was to speak.

"What's up with you guys?" The blonde-haired older boy asked as he shoved another fork full of cake into his mouth.

The twins turned their attention to their companion. "Good. Actually, amazing!" Hikaru responded twisting his head to Kaoru already predicting that he would finish his thoughts.

"We have never been this happy really. We don't know why." He shrugged meeting his eyes with his brother's.

"We just..are." Hikaru loosely shrugged finishing their similar thoughts.

"Well that's good." A familiar, boyish, voice sounded just behind them. Everyone peered over to the browned haired, undercover, girl who carried a tray of fresh instant coffee. "Then you can help decorate for the party later." She finished placing the tray onto the protected glass table.

"Party?" Tamaki felt a devilish grin stretch across his face. He rested his head in his palm and pushed himself into Haruhi's personal bubble. His haired shadows the area around his eyes causing his handsome violet eyes to pierce through the light shadows allowing him a more 'menacing' demeanor. "What party?"

Haruhi's brows furrowed together as she slowly turned her killer brown eyes to him. "None of your business." She growled an annoyed grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Actually, I am your senpai so.." He trailed off posing himself into a more elegant position. A rose danced between his fingers as he lightly closed his eyelids halfway. He seemed more attractive like that. Well, it's what swooned the ladies. "I must know everything."

Haruhi simply stared a moment a sweat drop appearing at the side of her head. Not a worried one, but a more annoyed one. The veins in her head began to pulse and her index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of her nose. "No." She disagreed as she watched Tamaki hunch over with gloom looming around him.

"B-But.." The blonde young man protested his violet eyes widened in complete shock at her answer.

"No." She cut in more sharply. She watched the large amounts of tears pour from his eyes and he cowered away into his usual dark corners around the school. "So.." She began changing the subject and returning her hazel brown eyes to the auburn haired twins. "Will you guys help out?"

"Well.." They thought aloud in unison as they jokingly scratched their chins. "How about.." They paused so only one could speak at a time once more.

"You play a game of.." Hikaru began turning to his brother.

"Which one is Hikaru!" They both finished together slapping the green caps over their heads.

Before they could continue Haruhi raised her finger to point at them. "The one of the left is Kaoru and the one of the right is Hikaru."

They stared in astonishment, but it soon molded into a smirk as they returned to their cool demeanor. "Fine, we'll help." Hikaru agreed crossing his arms.

"Where is this party we never heard of anyway?" Kaoru asked raising his arms to cross them as well.

"The music room where we always hang out." Haruhi informed them a small smile coming across her face.

"You mean our own office!?" Tamaki inquired removing himself from the corner which he sobbed into. "You are not allowed to have a party in there unless I know what the party is." He told her a devilish look gleaming in those violet eyes.

She simply came face to face with him the annoyed expression returning to her facial features. "Fine." She pouted re-directing herself back to the club. "The party will be in the empty room, next door." She changed the plans her own tricky smirk stretching across her face.

"Okay Haru-chan!" Hunny sang out from across the table excitement sparking within those huge innocent eyes.

"Alright then, see you guys after school!" Haruhi told them saying her farewells before returning to her guests.

The twins turned to each other a curious look crinkling upon their faces. "What do you think this party's about?" Kaoru asked his twin for his own thoughts.

"I dunno, but it sounds like something the boss can't even know about." He replied pointing to the broken man slumped in the corner.

* * *

After school the twins were running a bit late. They had to entertain a few more guests they missed. But, on the way they came to a halt their smiles fading away and their eyes widening with horror as they watched flames rip before them. Students pushed passed them to exit the building all screaming and wailing.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked urgently to the crowd of people pushing them back as they worked their way forward to the room they were told to meet at.

"Where's the club" Hikaru asked searching the crowd desperately for any familiar faces.

"Guys?" They called out in unison cupping their hands around their mouths to allow their voices to stand out among the others' panicked screaming around them.

* * *

**I just want to thank my fraandd; Stuffy Puffy for the awesome ideas that helped me out with writing ****  
**

**this chapter! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello again! I really am growing on this fanfiction.** **So, I'm going to finish it. Because... Why not? c:**

**Do not steal. We have been through this. I take it seriously. Yada Yada Yada.. I hate always brining it up, but it must be said. **

**DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER: Now if I owned Ouran Highschool Host Club wouldn't I be rich? I don't own it.**

* * *

The messy haired twins pushed their way in the opposite direction as the stampede trying to get out of the building. Fire stretched over the walls and seeped back the cracks in the ceiling damaging wires and pipes. It also spread easier working it's way past the ventilation system and into nearby rooms. The intense heat resulted in the two young men in having sweat trickle down their faces. Both of their head snapped up to examine the crumbling ceiling as pieces began to tumble down and smash against the once beautiful flooring.

"Look!" Hikaru yelled pointing his index finger forward to some familiar outlines past the dancing flames and bellowing smoke.

"It's Hunny and Mori-senpai!" Kaoru exclaimed making out the huge figure of Hunny's kin who was carrying the smaller blond haired young man to safety. Peering behind the two you could see the ruffled back hair of Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai. A small smile slowly tugged at the corners of the twins faces as they counted their friends. But, their friends did not seem happy at all. In fact, they seemed more.. ashamed.

It was then did Kaoru's eyes widen with complete horror. "Where's Haruhi?" He mumbled harshly under his breath.

Hikaru's brows furrowed down together as he examined the area unfolding before them. He re-counted the approaching figures of his friends and realized what his brother had meant.

"Where's Haruhi?" He repeated as they began to pass the identical young men.

Tamaki twisted his sore neck to face his companions. He had one arm hung over Kyoya's neck for support and fresh dust and soot was sprinkled over his skin. "We don't know.. She was following us, then.." He paused to cough and empty the violent smoke from his lungs. "We don't know... She.. She just disappeared.." He finished raising a tight fit to cover his mouth as he coughed madly, as well as Hunny.

Even the brothers began feel the harmful smoke poke at the inside of their lungs and scrape at their throats. Without thinking Kaoru took off avoiding the powerful flames. Hikaru flinched at the abrupt movement then watched a moment in confusion. "Kaoru!?" He shouted pushing himself forward to trail just behind his twin brother.

"Wait! Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki screamed after them. He watched as his own, as he considered family, disappeared into the bellowing flames.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya added in his cool tone raised to a harsh, rough yell.

"They'll be fine. We must go." The two thrashed their heads forward to come face to face with the quiet young man who spoke with the husky voice.

Kyoya nodded in a moment's notice realizing the situation their lives were currently in. But, it took Tamaki a while's hesitating before he stumbled forward to help Kyoya and himself gain speed to keep up with Mori.

* * *

The brothers were beginning to part as their speeds differed with each moment that passed. They twisted around to guide themselves around the surrounding danger that threatened them. Hikaru's heart pounded against his ears and anxiety smashed against his nerves as his brother's familiar outline began to fade away within the clouding smoke.

"Can't see a damn thing.." He mumbled in frustration as the smoke worked it's way into his body and burned the tissue resulting in violent coughs here and there. His shoes sent out small clicks with each step he took among the dust scattered tiles.

"Kaoru?" He cupped his hands around his lips and began to shout repeated the name that rang within his mind. "Where are you?" He finally inquired, but came no answer. The edge of his brows were raised up with worry and his eyes began to fade into a shade of red due to the harsh smoke hitting against his eyes. They were dull now. That devilish glimmer was gone now and replaced with pure fear.

Finally coming to a complete halt he threw himself around searching the area desperately. "Kaoru..?" He finally whined a moment half-expecting him to appear. He couldn't understand it, but rage boiled within his veins. All he wanted to know was where his brother was! "Kaoru! Where are you, dammit!?" He shouted fighting back forced tears. The tears were not a direct result of his frustration, but also his amount of time searching in the menacing black clouds filling the hallways.

Pressing forward he read a crooked sign that had labeled a familiar room just next to where the Host Club was usually lounging about. "That's where.. that.. party was.." He repeated the thoughts winding through his head. When Haruhi assigned the room to hold the unknown party. Approaching the double doors he examined them seeing as they were already wide open. Entering the seeming empty room he twisted his head to thoroughly look around. "Kaoru? You in here? Kaoru!" Calling out he stopped, an abrupt cough erupting from his burning lungs.

"Hikaru..?" A familiar, boyish voice asked from just behind him. It was weak though, this only added to his concerns.

The mischievous host turned to only be faced with the one his own brother had been out searching for.

"Haruhi?" He questioned his face crinkling as confusion struck his facial features.

* * *

**I am not proud of this chapter. At all. DX**

**But, if you guys enjoy it then I'll continue.**

**Feel free to review some suggestions or something to improve the story! c:**

**Thanks for reading! /Waves while I finally go to sleep**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, I apologize if the storyline can be confusing. I just don't know how to continue it for a while. **

**If you have any suggestions feel free to pm me or review with it!**

**Do NOT steal. We have been over this. :U**

**Disclaimer: I OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOS- /Gets beat up by men in black.**

**I-I don't own it. ;A; I wish mannn.**

* * *

"Hikaru..?" She questioned recognizing the familiar voice raising over the raging flames. She coughed in between the name in order to release some of the harmful smoke from her stinging lungs.

"What are you... Kaoru went to find you!" He told her his yelled in almost complete rage. Although, he wasn't angry. He was relieved to see her alive, but he was worried for his brother. He was panicking.

"I know I-" She had to stop to cough violently once more.

Hikaru didn't even let her continue. He grasped her shoulders and his brows furrowed together. "What do you mean 'you know'?" He yelled once more. Rage boiled through his veins as he stared down at the ruffled brown haired girl.

She couldn't seem to even make out words as she hesitated with her steps which were certainly not matching her thoughts. Finally taking off she stumbled with almost each and every step.

"Haruhi?!" He exclaimed his face crinkling together as he trailed behind her without a second though. "What are you doing?" He demanded trying to keep her in his sight as they ran. He could feel himself begin to grow weak. His eyesight began to grow blurry and dark and his head pulsed as he breathed in the bellowing smoke. He could see now, they way he and Kaoru came, was completely blocked off by fire leaping off the walls and meeting in the middle of the wide hallway. Hikaru's fear level rose every second that passed as he kept up with the girl. His shoes clicked over the now soot dusty tile and the heat blew his ruffled hair back as he forced his way forward to keep up with his friend.

It wasn't much longer after dodging many obstacles that collapsed from the fire, he came to a halt beside the wheezing girl. He put his hand on her shoulder in concern, though the frustration remained. She weakly raised her index finger to point to a still shadow past a wall of flames.

"Kaoru!?" Hikaru yelled over the crackling laughs of the flames. "Kaoru, answer me!" He demanded pushing himself away from Haruhi, but froze as he hesitated. Glancing back at the weak girl he began to wonder if he should even leave her alone for a second. But, before another moment should pass she shooed him away.

"Go.. get him." She coughed roughly.

"I..." He began but stopped bopping his head in a small nod before thrashing himself around and pushing his way through the smoke and finding small ways past the flames. He felt sweat pour down his face as the flames worked closer to him. He struggled to only breathe through his nose and not his mouth to reduce the amount of harsh air entering his lungs. Even though, he was already beginning to cough violently.

Approaching his unmistakable twin he could examine the scene more closely. As his eyelids pulled back widening with horror he scrambled around to assist his brother. A chandelier was lodged over his leg spreading out before him digging into his back and his shoulder. He was, of course, out cold.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru repeated not able to even believe the sight before him. Before hesitating any longer he knelt himself down beside the still body of his brother. Tears threatened to fall, but he fought them; keeping them from falling. Now was no time to cry because crying wouldn't save Kaoru's life.

He grasped the now dented metal from the fancy lighting and push it towards the burning ceiling all of his energy surging through the muscles in his arms. "C'mon.. C'mon..!" He pushed himself on not daring to even let his muscles rest for a second. He shifted the cracked arms of the chandelier and soon pushed it off Kaoru to finally see the damage. So many cuts, so much blood. It began to puddle around him now that the wounds were no longer blocked by the source of it's own creation.

A grunt slipped through clenched teeth as he slipped his arms under the lightly moving chest of Kaoru and he lifted him so he could turn him a bit allowing him to finally pick him up. One arm supported his shoulders and neck and the other was under his knees. Taking a quick few seconds to examine the unconscious face of his twin he raised his pained expression and took off his speed decreasing due to the extra weight he must carry and the effects of the smoke beginning to burn within his system.

He came to a complete stop his lungs pumping to harshly beg for the auburn haired young man to relieve it from the harmful clouds. He threw his head around his brows scrunching against each other and causing him to squint. It was then did it dawn on him. He was lost. "Haruhi?" He called out his voice rough and growing almost weak. The only thing he could see was a great wall of fire.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys! I have been busy! ^.^"**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**And review. I like Reviews.**

**Okay?**

**Okay. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm happy people like this story! I am enjoying writing it! **

**I am trying to make longer chapters, so I apologize if it's messy in any way. ^.^"**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club. ;A;**

* * *

Hikaru threw his head around in an attempt to locate a way out, but to no avail. "I can't.. believe this.." he wheezed frustration welling up inside him. He needed to get Kaoru out of here! Out of this hell! Even as he thought and searched desperately his brother was losing blood. It leaked from his open wounds across the surface of his skin. "Hang in there Kaoru, c'mon!" He urged his twin harshly while taking a guess at an open path through the flames. It hurt to even just take his eyes off of his younger brother to know where he was going. He couldn't hold back tears anymore. He just let them well up within the corners of his eyes and trickle down his soot dusted cheeks. "You're going to make it!" He practically yelled at the still body of his twin as he ran catching a glimpse of a broken window in the distance. It was then did he stop once more. "Haruhi?" He inquired frantically. Now he knew this was where he last saw Haruhi, but now she was gone. "Don't be playing a joke on me, Haruhi!" He shouted his eyes searching through the smoke that bellowed out from around him.

Before he could take another step he felt darkness close in on him and his knees began to buckle beneath him resulting in hims dropping his brother upon the hot marble tile. Falling, himself, he felt his muscles relax and his energy leave him. His weak vision was left placed on Kaoru's motionless frame. He felt helpless, vulnerable, and frustrated. The list could go on and on, but for now he left an effort to keep his mind awake. His lungs pumped furiously to empty his system of the smoke, but it didn't work. The layers of smoke only got heavier, as well as the flames. Before he could feel guilty any longer reality went black. He felt himself fall into nothingness. He didn't know where he was. All he remembered was Kaoru's pained expression and the blood escaping from his body. All emotions seemed to come at him at once.

* * *

_Where am I? _The eldest twin asked himself. He was too afraid to open his eyes but, yet he didn't understand why. He could barely recall what had happened. Slowly opening one eye he felt light dilate his pupils as he began to examine the environment around him. There was no fire, nor was there the smoke continuing to torture his lungs. "Huh?" He mumbled under his rough breath. His lungs did continue to burn; even out of the flames and smoke that previously harmed him. "W-Wh-" He was cut off by the abrupt appearance of a familiar warm smile.

"Hey, you took long enough to wake up." It chuckle lightly nudging him a bit.

Finally beginning to recognize the young man Hikaru spoke his voice rather hoarse. "Hey boss.." He greeted him trailing off as the memories flashed before him. Panic rushed through him and he threw himself up into a sitting position to examine the room further. It was a plain shade of white with the almost disgusting stench of hand sanitizer and the usual aroma of a hospital. It wasn't something Hikaru really had enough time to think about.

"Where's Kaoru?" He asked frantically flailing his arms a moment to search for the edge of the bed and rise to his weak legs. His head spun and his vision began to darken around the edges as he searched.

"Calm down, Hika-chan.." Hunny urged his comrade tugging at the edge of the hospital robe he now had on.

Narrowing his golden eyes to his friend he inhaled and exhaled allowing his nerves and his adrenaline to slow down. "So, where is he?" He finally inquired once more his voice softer after taking the time to gather himself.

Tamaki stood still for a moment before his finger curled close to his palms and his bangs shadowed away his face. "He's in the emergency room.." He answered his voice almost stone-cold. Hikaru couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was worried. All he knew was that he felt as if his world was crashing down around him. Reality was crashing down around him..

* * *

**So short I'm sorry! ;A;**

**I just got braces and they ****realllyy hurt! I am also starting school soon!**

**Anyway, enjoy and review. I like reviews. o3o**

**Thanks!**


End file.
